Cedarwood Road
by jesslandry100
Summary: Drarry/ Pansmione


Draco's P.O.V.

As I walked into the train station with my mum, I saw a boy with black hair getting laughed at by a family of redheads. "Filthy Half-Blood Spawn." The older lady sneered at the boy. I pulled on my mum's sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes dear, what is it?" my mum, Narcissa; asked.

"Look!" I said to my mum, "We need to help him!" We walked quickly over to the boy and stood behind him.

"Well well, if it isn't the filthy muggle loving Malfoys, here to save the poor half-blood boy. How pitiful." The woman sneered.

"Well, Molly, It seems as if you are trying to scare the poor boy." My mother said sweetly, with venom lacing her voice.

"Come on Weasleys, let us head to the train." The 'Molly' woman said. She and her group of red-headed children scuttled off through the brick wall between the 9th and 10th platform. The black-haired boy looked upon the spot where the red-headed family disappeared with utter shock and bewilderment.

"Hello dearie," my mum said to the boy, and his head snapped up to look at her. His eyes met mine for a brief moment. Those piercing green eyes. Eyes the colour of deep forest pools, the colour of springtime ferns, the colour of freshly cut grass, the colour of autumn carrot tops, the green of the first spring leaves on a plum tree, the green in the foam of the sea, mossy green flecked with colour, as green as a summertime water.

"Hello Ma'am," The boy stuttered.

"Dearie, there's no need to call me ma'am," Mum said, "What is your name dear?"

"My name is Harry, ma'am, Harry Potter" He replied shakily. A gasp slipped past my mums' lips. She practically leapt forwards and pulled Harry into one of her bone-crushing hugs. I watched her, and I saw sad tears glistening in her eyes. She let go of him and asked him a question, that I could not hear. I saw him look up at her and nod sadly.

"This is my son, Draco; it is his first year at Hogwarts as well," she said to Harry, "We should probably head to the train now." We all walked towards the barrier, and I had decided to go first, as I had already gone through with my father to pick up my aunt's daughter for her, as she was out of the country for another day. As I ran into the wall, I felt a warm feeling overcome me as I sank through the barrier. I popped out the other side and walked a few feet away from the wall to wait for my mum and Harry to come through.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry exclaimed once he came through the barrier with my mum, "What was that?" The train whistle blew loudly, and that prompted us to say goodbye to my mum.

"I love you, mum, I'll miss you while I'm at school. I promise I'll write every week!" I said to my mum as I started to grab my trunk.

"Thank you, Miss Narcissa," Harry said softly, "My parents would have loved to meet you before they died." He said softly, but I still heard.

"Goodbye boys," My mum shouted to us as she waved. Harry grabbed his trunk and owl's cage and we walked to the train. We put our luggage in the pile and then boarded the train. We meandered down the hall, stopping for a few quick hellos until we found a small compartment that we went into. We sat down and got situated; me on one of the cushioned benches, and Harry on the other.

"So, Harry! Tell me about yourself!" I asked excitedly. I really want to get to know him, as I think that we will be great friends.

"Well, I'm 11 years old, I lived in Godric's Hollow when I was a baby, but then I had to move in with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and their son, Dudley. They were the Dursleys. I grew up there for 11 years. A few weeks ago, these strange letters started coming to the house, and they were addressed to me as:

 **Mr H. Potter**

 **The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

 **4 Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

So then Uncle Vernon boarded up the mail slot so that we wouldn't get any more mail. On Sunday, there was 'No Post', so we were having tea and crackers in the sitting room, and the letters just came flying in through the fireplace. Vernon got so angry with me, so, he packed up the car, and we left. We went to an island and we got settled in there. I had my cousins watch to look at, as his arm was draped off the edge, so when the night turned to day, I wished for the chance to be free. I want to make my own choices, I want to be me!" Harry exclaimed, " So then A giant man came and busted down the door. He slammed the door in and said; 'Yer a wizard, Harry'. The man gave me a cake and Dudley went to eat it. The man; Hagrid; took a pointy, florescent pink umbrella pointed it at Dudley, twitched it and; and a pink pigs tail popped out of his pyjama pants. He started screaming, and then, I and the man left. We went to this place called Diagon Alley. We went to a lot of shops, so I could get a cauldron, wand, owl, and my other school supplies." Harry then sucked in a large breath, then continued, " That's pretty much it. I have a question for you, though, if that's okay with you." He asked, looking up at me nervously.

"Of course it's okay!" I exclaimed, "You don't have to ask if you want to ask me a question." I said softly.

"Umm..." Harry started, "Why did you and Miss Narcissa help me at the train station?"

"Umm... Well you see, we, like, umm.. saw you..., and you looked like you were scared and that you needed help." I said quickly to him.


End file.
